Case book
by AFI4everz
Summary: Stories of some cases that i made up. Slashy
1. Case 1 Part 1

**Case Book – Case 1 Part 1**

_Why must he be so dumb?_

"Why do your plans always end up as surprises?" My eyes fell on Holmes as we walked away from the police as the handcuffed the men we had just beaten.

"Watson, why must you introduce me to your wife, so late?" Holmes said with a grin. He will never forget that, neither will I, sadly.

"Fair win Holmes, fair win. But really, how did you know that they would strike here next?" It was easy to change the subject with him, sometimes too easy.

"The baker heard them talking about it." He said shrugging.

"Wow, no thinking involved…" I said trailing off, something didn't seem right.

. . .

Two hours later, we sat in his apartment that we used to share. Holmes paid full rent with another owner who is not too fond of him.

"Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, we have a new case." A police officer said as he entered the room. Newbie, you could tell since he was shivering at the sight of Holmes with a gun in his hand.

"I see.," Holmes said putting down the gun, the taking the note from the officer. "Hmmmm, Mrs. Williams is missing, Mrs. Renée Williams."

"Mrs. Williams whose husband is the owner of the boat company?" If it was, this couldn't be good.

"Yes. If we know Mr. Williams, which I do very well, he is going crazy." Holmes said looking to the officer.

"Indeed he is." The officer said. "Now follow me to the carriage, I can see you accept the case."

Holmes and I nodded and followed him to the black carriage being carried by two brown horses.

. . .

We arrived at the house of Mr. Williams at 5:34, the house was humongous and was covered in officers from top to bottom. We made our way to Mr. Williams who was crying. It was odd to see a man of high society crying, but I couldn't blame him, his wife was missing.

"Mr. Holmes, I'm so glad you took my case." Mr. Williams said. Yeah, just forget about me.

"No problem sir, now when did she go missing?" Holmes grabbed out his notebook.

"Well, she left two days ago at 3:00pm. I haven't seen her since." Mr. Williams said in a shaky voice.

"Do you mind if we check your room?" I asked

"No Doctor, the police are in there, so you are gladly welcomed in."

"Thank you" I said, following Holmes.

We walked down the hall to the bedroom. Dark maroon curtains covered the windows, a canopy bed was in the center of the room with satin maroon sheets.

"Can you all please leave?" Holmes asked "We'd like to investigate on our own."

The men left, leaving me and Holmes alone. He went over and shut the door, then walked to the window.

"Watson, I have a feeling that this case has more to do with this ring than anything else." Holmes threw a ring at me, must have been Mrs. Williams.

"Our police force needs glasses I suppose." I studied the ring, it was cold, and damp. "It seems wet, and if she left two days ago, how could it still be wet?"

"My question exactly." He walked by me fast grabbing the ring from my hand. We brushed shoulders, which sent a tingle down my spine. Odd.

"Any ideas?" I asked

"Yes, we go look for this man." He said holding up a picture he found under the bed.

"He looks familiar…" I said. "A-ha! Gregory Thomas. I worked on him about a year ago."

"Fine memory my dear Watson." As he said that, another tingle down my spine. What was going on?

We made our way out to the carriage and went to my apartment. It was only six blocks down from Holmes', and we were either at his or mine often. When we walked in, I headed right for my office.

"Here he is." I said pulling out the card I had on Gregory. "His address and everything. So you think they are having an affair?"

"Far from it, I found this in their room as well." He pulled out a knife from his jacket.

"Oh, so a murdering pair?" I asked

"Seem so, but we have to check though." He said walking back to the front door. "He only lives by the bakery, which is ten blocks from my house, so sixteen from yours."

"Sure Holmes, we can walk. If that's what you're asking."

"It is Watson, it is."

. . .


	2. Case 1 Part 2

**Case Book – Case 1 Part 2**

The night was cold, and the wind blew hard enough to send me chasing after my hat several times. Holmes only laughed.

"You find this amusing?" I asked picking up my hat for the tenth time.

"Yes, I do. Very." Holmes said with a smile.

"And all this time I thought you were my friend!" I said jokingly.

He walked up to me, and put his arm around me. Shivers yet again. "I am, don't worry."

What was wrong with me? It can't be that I'm beginning to like Holmes, not brotherly but actually, like him. No, it just can't be! I'm married to a beautiful women and I'm definitely not gay. But….no John, no 'buts'. You are definitely not gay. You do not—

"Watson. Hello, Watson." Holmes voice and the sound of his fingers snapping woke me up from my thinking.

"I'm fine. Just…thinking." I said, trying not to blush. That is a hard thing to do, very hard thing to do.

"About the case?"

"Yeah…about the case…" Actually, I had forgotten about the case. However, we were at Gregory's house, so no more chitchat. Thank God. "How do you suppose we do this?"

"He's not home, so we break in." He said blankly and I-Know-It-All like.

"How?" I asked, but regretting it after I asked.

"Like this." He walked up the steps and found a key hanging by the lantern.

"Oh."

We walked into Gregory's house. He wasn't a very wealthy man, so he only had about two rooms in the huge house, I assume he shared the house with about 3 other gentlemen and their families. His room wasn't too hard to find, when we found it, Holmes and I began to search through it. We hoped to find something related to murder, but we only found some illegal drugs imported from the States.

"Drug dealers? I've never came across them here…" Holmes said, as surprised as I was.

"Nor I…" We were both in shock. Sure, we had many criminals, but never drug dealers; at least that's what I used to think.

"Ahhhh, now we there's what I was looking for…" Holmes said pulling out a knife from Gregory's drawer. "And a circled ad in the local gazette, 'three pigs for sale.'"

"I get the knife, but three pigs? What does that have to do with anything?" That confused me.

"If you starve the pigs, they will eat the body. Bones and all." Holmes said without even looking up at me, he was rummaging through Gregory's drawer.

"Oh…" I walked over to his closet to see what I could find. "You were right Holmes, Renée is working with Gregory."

"Is that really a surprise to you Watson?" He said, looking at me with a Know-It-All face.

"No, not really." Then I looked around the room, "So you think they sell drugs and murder people?"

"No. I suspect Gregory sells drugs and Renée murders people." Ha said holding up a women's blouse that was covered in blood.

"Our drug dealer might be a cross dresser. You never know."

He smiled, then said "Good idea, but very unlikely."

"Always worth a try." I said returning the smile.

After about five more minutes of searching, we got up and deiced it was time to leave. However, there was one flaw in that plan: Gregory and Renée were outside.

"Holmes," I said in a whisper "They are outside and on their way in."

A panicked look swept over his face. "I have a plan."

"Oh dear…" I mumbled.

"Quit whining Watson. Here, put this on. " He said handing me what looked to be spare drapes.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know, wrap it around you and make it look like a dress. Here take this hat, and I need your walking stick." I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Now what do—" Before I could finish my sentence, Holmes laced his arm in mine and slid out the door. We walked swiftly out of the door leading to Gregory's apartment, quickly enough to make it look like we were walking to the door when Gregory opened the door.

"Good evening sir." Holmes said.

"Good evening sir, ma'am." Gregory said tipping his hat.

"Good evening." I said in a higher pitched voice.

Holmes and I walked out the door and into the street.

"Whose the cross dresser now?" He asked.

I just smiled.


	3. Case 1 Part 3

**Case Book – Case 1 Part 3**

Holmes and I went back to his apartment and thought about how to get more information.

"I'm at a loss…" I said hoping Holmes would give me a clue to figure out something he already knows. Or—

"Watson, take a look at these. They are logs of who bought the drugs, when, how much and what kinds." –that.

"Sir Alexander of Willimington, Mr. Lewis the banker? All of these manes are of people of high society…" I said baffled.

"Correct my dear Watson, and aren't you and the Mrs. going to a dinner party with all of them tomorrow night?"

"Yes…Holmes please tell me this isn't going to involve me in a dress…"

He smiled, "Not this time. It's very simple, you sneak me in as a colleague of yours, thus allowing me to sneak around and find some of the drugs."

"Ahh, that is very simple.." Then I started laughing.

"Watson, what in Earth is so funny?"

"You are going to a dinner party! Do you even know how to waltz?" Probably not, it's Holmes we're talking about here!

"No, I'm afraid that's the only screw up in our plan."

"How about I teach you?" I asked, oh this was going to be entertaining.

"Fine." Holmes said.

"Alright, put one hand on my waist and with the other hand take my hand." I said, "Pretend I'm a woman, or better yet, pretend I'm Irene."

Holmes stared at me. "That will only work if I tilt my head, close one eye and squint the other." Which he did "Watson, truthfully you do not make a very attractive woman!"

We both laughed.

"Holmes pay attention!" I said

"Certainly M'am" He said with a smile.

I cut my eyes at him. "I'm serious. Now follow me, and go '1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4' in your head."

Holmes followed me for a good two minutes then he started stepping on my feet.

"Sorry Watson" was blurted out ever two seconds. Was he nervous? I was, sad to say. However, I fought back the nervousness whenever it came up.

Ten minutes later, my feet throbbed, but Holmes managed to get a hold of it.

"I think you've got it." I said sitting down.

"I'm sorry about stepping on your feet Watson." He said

"It's ok." I said trying to forget the pain.

Awkward silence.

"What time is it?" I asked

"9:15"

"Well, I've got to go, see you tomorrow Holmes."

"Good night Watson, and thank you." He said with a smile, I tried not to blush. Why would I anyway? I mean, nothing really happened…right?

"No problem, good night."


End file.
